the_mineimatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Forums
The forums are a place for people who use MI to mingle and talk. Link: http://www.mineimatorforums.com/ Subforums The Mine-Imator forums consist of different subforums to categorize the different subjects posted on them. Forum announcements This is a locked subforum, which means that you won't be able to create a new topic there. In this subforum you will mostly find news to forum-related stuff like downtimes, new features or other things which might influence your forum experience. It also hosts a "Introduce youself" topic where you can make a short introduction about yourself. Forum discussion Here you can create topics about other forum-related stuff, like if you want a new feature or if there is anything about the forum which needs to be discussed. Mine-Imator development This is a locked forum. You will find any news regarding Mine-Imator here, e.g. if a new Mine-Imator version has been released, download links for early demos or other important information regarding the development of Mine-Imator. Mine-Imator discussion Here you can talk about general subjects regarding Mine-Imator. Please don't use this subforum when you need help in using the software or if you have any suggestion. There are subforums specifically for help, bugs and suggestions regarding the program. Mine-Imator creations Here you can post your animations, Music videos, Wallpapers etc. created with Mine-Imator. Please don't post resources like rigs or textures here there is a special "Resources"-subforum for that. This subforum has more subforums in it, so please put your creation in the corresponding subforum. Mine-Imator resources It's Five Night's at Freddy's. That's all. Mine-imator tutorials, tips and tricks Here you can find tutorials regarding Mine-Imator created by other people. You can also share your own tutorials or tips if you want. Mine-Imator help If you need help using the program you can ask your question here. You can also answer questions by others if you know the answer. Mine-imator issues and bugs If you find a bug while using the software you can post it here and the developer of the software can fix it in the next version. If you find a bug and want to post it, you should describe what happened and what you did when the bug happened as detailed as possible. If you get an error message you should also post the message. Mine-Imator suggestions If you want to suggest a new feature for Mine-Imator you can post it here or support features suggested by others. Mine-Imator team requests If you need people to help you create your projects you can ask here if anyone wants to work together with you. Minecraft discussion You can talk about anything Minecraft realted here. Minecraft videos You can post Minecraft related videos here. Random talk If nothing you want to post fits in one of the other category or it is something completely unrelated do the forums, Mine-Imator or Minecraft you can post it here. Forum games Here you can create or participated in various forum games. If you like roleplaying there is also a roleplaying subforum. = =